roses on the graveyard
by M.Shelley
Summary: an undertaker x reader fanfiction, hope you'll like it. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_Readers POV_

I ran through the streets of the big city. The yells coming after me let me frown for as my followers had to be here too at once. "Thief, thief! Catch her! Police! Thief !". The merchant seemed to be very angry at me right now for the loss of three of his apples so may if I get caught I'd not tell him about his money. With a last look back I disappeared near the harbour.

It's not as I would like to steal, I just had to stay alive for the next two weeks, when my ship would bring me to London.

_Undertakers POV_

England isn't known for its good weather, is it?

Well, today the rain is falling and it seems not to have an ending soon. Unfortunately that doesn't seem to stop the crowd from storming into my beautiful, former silent shop. Some of them just seek for a place to stay as long as the rain goes on, what I understand (more or less), but a lot of them want me to go out in the rain and take their ancestors from their homes, others have brought them with them, while others are seriously asking me, why the funeral of their relatives has to be tomorrow. Ugh, so much human madness.

"Cookies?" , I ask. "Ew! Of course not you, you, you … whatever!" a young noble half shouted, half stuttered at me. "Is this supposed to be an insult?", I ask quietly. "Of course it is." repeated her highness. I smiled, turned to a stranger, putted him on the shoulder and spoke loudly, so the whole shop could hear me:"Did this little brat just tried to insult me? Oh, she first has to learn how to insult someone obviously smarter than her." At this point I saw the shocked expression on everyone's face, especially the stranger before me, who seems to be a quiet handsome, but dirty, young woman. She looked at me with wide, brown eyes,... But before I could loose myself too much in them I recaptured my composure and set my usual grin up. "Maybe everyone should go now, don't you think?" I asked in a tone, that almost sounded like an insane one, and suddenly everyone runs out of my shop like if there where hungry lions behind them.

"Oh insanity is such a usable thing...", I muttered while going back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Readers POV_

Everyone ran out of the shop immedeatly, but I just stood there and stared at this … man, I think.

He doesn't seem to notice me anymore, well with those bangs before his eyes I suppose he hardly notices anything which doesn't give a sound.

He grinned widely and went in the other part of the room where a big bookcase was. Humming a little melody he seemed to search for something.

I went over to the bookcase silent as thieves are and took a look on the titles. "John Wilson" , "Mary Rosewell" , "Gina Lampresi" , were a few of them. Quite strange, even for this individuum. Then two of them caught my eye: The first one was as the others, brown and not very big. It only stood out to me because the name sounded familiar "Mary Jane Kelly". I've met a few people who told me about her two months ago I think. She's supposed to be a prostitute in Whitechapel, where those murders were. What is this book? His notes about meetings with this woman or maybe the notes about her autopsy. This thought made me shiver and my gaze flew over to the second book next to it. It wasn't like the others for it was red and slimmer than the other books. The title was "Ciel Phantomhive".

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a hand clenching in my shoulder so strong that I let out a small yelp and a voice suddenly deep an full of ice "What the hell do you think you're doing over here ?"

_Undertakers POV_

I'm getting older I know, but this fast?

I just missed that a human merely stood in front of the bookcase as if to read them. Sure the words were harsh but some of this population have to be stopped before it's got worse. She yelped at my grip, this made me sorry, but her face expression was so funny again. There she stood in front of me in pure agony. As if I was yet to kill her. _Maybe later,_ I thought, _but what a pity for the world. _The thought surprised me as well. _Oh Undertaker you're getting old, surprised by your own thoughts, maybe you should bury yourself in one of the coffins instead of sleeping in them. _

Suddenly I felt sad.

A sadness that had overcome me very few times in my life. I felt the weight of immortality, the loss of all the loved ones, my family, they are so long gone, I couldn't even remember the names of my parents or siblings neither their looks, just the feelings I had around them are present, and I felt shame for that. Not only for that I felt the shame for I never managed to start a family. Sure, I had many lovers but not to marry, only to love for a few months, not to have children with them, they were wrong for this issue.

And there was this young woman, almost a girl. Standing in front of me with wide eyes, full of life, so young but so full of fear that I caused.

I sighed, let go of her shoulder and suddenly everything went black.

_Authors Note: The story had just taken her own way. I don't know if that is good or bad we'll have to wait and see. I never thought of a sad Undertaker before I wrote this chapter._

_Anyway thanks for the sweet reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_Readers POV_

_What the hell?!_, was the only thought that reached my mind. I didn't remember if I shouted it out loud, the shock had taken over me. Seriously I am not a coward but as this man collapsed and fell on top of me I was taken off guard. Wouldn't you be too, hm?

I think I stuttered things like " Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god,..." as I laid him slowly on the ground. Trying to catch my breath I looked around the shop for a more comfortable place to lay him on. I couldn't lay him on top of a coffin, could I?

_He has to sleep somewhere, doesn't he?,_ I thought heading towards what seems to be an old door on the back of the shop. I nearly jumped from the sound it made as I tried to open it. I suspected it to squeak, but this was not just a simple squeak, like when you go down old stairs. It seemed to me like the mother of all squeaks in the world, as if the door would never be used.

Surprisingly my unconscious friend didn't wake. _I wonder why he fell..._

Behind the door was a little room with stairs up into the house above and the cellar under it, also several doors to other rooms and what seems to be an old couch.

Suddenly "Hachoo!"

All of sudden I noticed the ton of dust that seemed to lay above all, even the air wasn't free of it.

"Oh spite!" I exclaimed and closed the door faster than I thought she would be able to move.

_Coffin or cleaning?_

_Coffin doesn't seems so bad, after all he is an undertaker, right?_

So I spotted out what seemed to be the biggest of the coffins laying around, opened it and tried to heave the Undertaker into it. _Jesus Christ,how can such a thin man weigh so much?_

After he was finally in I took a seat at the side of the coffin (actually on another one). I never know how to behave around people who need help._ Does he really need help? And if yes, does he need mine?_

With a sudden wave of courage I decided to first undo the first few of the buttons on his jacket and remove his hair from his face. I shrieked back and fell from the coffin.

"Crap!" I shouted. Not that the view wasn't pleasing, but what I saw was the only thing I hadn't thought of.

He was looking extraordinary good, but there was a scar right across his face. It crossed one of his eyes and suddenly there was this thought in my mind again. _You shouldn't have done that, you really shouldn't have..._

He gave a sound what made me jump again. _How am I going to explain that all to him? Oh, I'm sorry mister but you just fell on top of me and I laid you in a coffin, began to undo your jacket and touching your face? _

While I was occupied by my own thoughts the Undertaker seemed to be in a deep sleep instead of unconsciousness. _Okay, what would a brave British citizen do now? Maybe make some tea? _

At least it would be something to do. So I tried to find the kitchen.

To my own surprise I found it quickly. There was a lot of tea and cookies. All things seemed to be tidy and clean. I remembered the Undertaker giving customers tea in glasses, but as I opened the counters there were porcelain cups and even a teapot.

I took the first tea I reached and made a full teapot of it. Then I took out a tray and two cups. I added a small cup full of cookies and the teapot. Slowly I went back to the shop careful watching that neither I made a sound nor let the tray fall.


	4. Chapter 4

_Readers POV_

Carefully I brought the tablet to the shops front room and totally concentrated into not letting it fall I sat it down on what seems to be the Undertaker's working area.

Over my shoulder I took a glance on my unconscious host. _What would he think when he wakes up? _

At this very moment the shop door opened. I looked in shock over to the craftsman who stood as well in shock in the door frame. His gaze wandered to the unconscious Undertaker and back to me again. He then turned around and hastily slammed the door shut.

_Okay, Problem No.2 is here. What the hell should I do when customers walk in ?_

I decided that there must be one of this open/closed-signs somewhere in this place. I didn't see it outside, so it has to be in here, doesn't it? So I spent the next time searching for it.

_Undertaker's POV_

_Mmmh... tea and cookies...the lovely scent of one of my self made coffins around me and yet another one...I don't know it, but I like it anyways...classical music would suit just fine yet..._

_whoa, wait a minute. I'm laying in one of my own coffins?! Who did this? Where is my death scythe? _

_And...hey, why is my shirt partly opened? Did this pervert Grelle..._

Carefully I opened my eyes, one after another. _Good, the coffin is not closed._

I lifted myself up into a half-sitting position and looked around. _No-one, absolutely no-one._

My death scythe was leaning peacefully on a wall and everything else looked a little bit too tidy to really be my shop. _Am I in a parallel-universe ? This can't be my shop, so clean and tidy._

I eventually got out of the coffin and took my death scythe. Holding it carefully in front of me, ready to deal with a certain chainsaw any minute, I went towards the back door.

Suddenly there was a huge noise behind it, as if somebody just crashed my second bookshelf, the one with the really important cinematic records.

I slowly opened the door a little bit so she wouldn't squeak and took a look behind it. Everything was as I expected it to be. An old bookshelf, broken in pieces, and somebody buried under a ton of cinematic records. _Ugh..._

Then I noticed the light coming from one of the books._ Oh no,.._

I ran to the book and threw it away as fast and wide as I could. Afterwards I cut the cinematic record which was trying to flee from his eternal papery cell with my death scythe. To my own surprise I breathed heavily as I walked up to the unconscious person laying under the books.

To my relieve it wasn't Grelle. _No red hair, no green eyes, no glasses, no spiky teeth, definitely not Grelle, puh..._

As I carefully lifted the person up I noticed that it was the handsome stranger from earlier. Due to the cinematic record and her being a human, _at least I suppose she is_, she would sleep for a while, reviewing the soul's memories, so I decided to take her to my bedroom, _she wouldn't like to wake in a coffin, now would she ? _I chuckled and tucked her in.


	5. Chapter 5

_Undertaker's POV_

_Do humans really have to sleep THAT long?!_

I closed the shop for the night two hours ago and still my uninvited guest is occupying my bed. I murmured under my breath while I walked towards my bedroom another time.

_As if I don't have anything to do..._

And, once there, surprise, surprise... She slept as if she never wanted to wake again.

Frustrated I walked over to the stairs leading downwards to the cellar.

_If you have free time fill it with work...stupid human..._

I lit a candle and took my special customer on the steel made table. _Oh boy, what happened to you? _I asked the corpse silently. He had a terrible expression on his face. Horror like I haven't seen it before, as well as no signs of hurt or even discomfort on his body. _The young earl will definitely come over and ask about him..._

When I finished the autopsy my frustration had almost taken over. I had not found the reason for his obviously cruel death.

Bathed in self-pity I walked back up the stairs.

_Reader's POV_

I woke up and saw nothing but black. I didn't know what happened but my head ached and I hadn't got a clue where I was.

It felt like I was in a bed. A really comfortable bed, actually. With apparently very dark bed linen. _Is it black? Who uses black bed linen?_

The Undertaker came to my mind. _Oh..._

I rubbed my eyes and looked around me again, my eyes slowly making out shapes in the complete dark. Well, there wasn't much. Next to the bed was a single nightstand with a single candle on it. The white wax-like shimmer told me that it was not often in use. One side of the room was almost completely filled by a big figure. I couldn't make it out exactly but it had to be a wardrobe or something like that.

At the other side was a door, a mirror and a smaller dresser, maybe containing linen or somewhat.

_I wonder that this man has a mirror..._

A cold breeze brushed against my shoulder and I shivered. Slowly I looked under the covers and saw my suspicion certified. I was naked underneath.

I let my head fall against the pillow. _Good Lord! Where did I got into now!_

_If this creep did anything like..._

In this very moment the door slowly creaked open. Huskily I mimicked sleep.

I heard his voice quietly whisper : " Very well Miss. If you want to sleep till morning, go ahead. But you wouldn't mind it if I join you, would you? I have to wake up early tomorrow, you know? I have important business to attend to and therefore need a good night's sleep."

I heard silk rustle as he removed his clothes. _I wonder what his body looks like..._

I felt the mattress move as he laid down at the other side of the bed. I could feel my heart race, blood filling my cheeks and my whole body stiffen. Suddenly I knew I wouldn't sleep a second tonight.

Leaning a bit over to me he said: "Good Night, unnamed beauty.". I wondered if he knew that I was awake.

After a few moments I heard his breath becoming regularly and I supposed he was asleep by know. Quietly I leaned over to the other side to see his sleeping form. I tried to find sleep for myself and after what seemed like hours I felt myself drift off.

As I awoke I felt something warm and comforting around me. I cuddled deeper in the warm and cozy embrace and enjoyed myself until I noticed the pale, scarred arm with the long, black fingernails around my chest, the breath in my neck, the strains of hair tickling my neck and the fact that he must be naked too.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I know, I didn't update for ages…. Have mercy with me, I just started to study._

_Undertaker's POV_

I woke up from the loudest scream I heard for ages. Surprisingly I had my arm around something warm. Something warm and soft. Then I remembered the beautiful stranger in my bed.

The soft and warm thing turned, shoved my still sleepily waking body away and started trying to punch and kick me. At first I chuckled in vain, but, _Ouch!, _ then she really hit me.

Fast I turned over and fell out of the bed, cringing the covers closely to my form. I hit the floor with a small noise and heard a small scream and a similar noise on the other side of the bed.

Half of my mind expected her to run over to me and start kicking my laying form until I would be just a naked corpse on the floor, but instead I just heard her breathing, she didn't even stand up, she just took air in and out, ever and ever again.

Hesitantly I spied over the bed. She leaned against my dresser and looked somewhat shocked. As she saw me spying she hastily tried to cover her breasts and other, uhm, intimate parts of her body with her bare arms. It didn't help that much, still she remembered me of this one Venus sculpture…

The whole situation was somehow archaic. It was like we both forgot how to form any words and just looked at each other.

Taking the initiative I passed her the covers. At first she looked as if she didn't know what to do with them, but then formed one of these beautiful, _sexy, _cover-made dresses, _It looks great with this black covers._

_Reader's POV_

Did he just lick his lips? He didn't, did he? I'm pretty sure, my cheeks turned bright red in mere seconds and I hastily stormed away from this creep and out of the room. I didn't know exactly where I should turn but as I heard, "Please, Mademoiselle, don't go! You will catch a cold, Sweetie~", I even fastened my steps. _Hell, this covers are heavy! _

I heard him catch up to me. Realizing I just ran into the shop's front room I turned. He was standing in the doorway, luckily he did wear trousers, _nothing else, but at least…_

He grabbed my waist and tried to pull me back into the back rooms, while I tried to get rid of him and flee. "But, Darling, what if someone comes in? They will misunderstand this for sure." He said. "That's not the point, you creep!", I retorted.

And really, as if he called someone, the door opened and we froze in our positions. Before me there stood a small boy and a black clothed gentleman. The boy mimicked our surprised, shocked expression, while the gentleman seemed quite amused. _If this is one of his creep friends?_


End file.
